prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC02
is the 2nd episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 488th episode of all Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely and begins fighting against the Saiark, but she doesn't know what to do and gets trapped by it's attack. Princess comes in as she also attacks but they srutggle to fight until Princess uses Princess Tornado, giving them an opportunity to escape as Namakeruda finds it weird. Later, Hime shows Megumi the secret embassy of the Blue Sky Kingdom, which Megumi notices and finds strange that she couldn't tell it was there before. They begin to discussh ow to defeat Saiark and save Mao but Hime seems to only doubt they can really do anything, which leads to an arguement as Megumi makes an attempt to reason with Hime. While hearing their arguement Blue comes out of the mirror to intervene, and greets Megumi. He then explains what is happening around the world with the Saiarks and mentions that it's all because of a box called Axia being opened. Which released Queen Mirage, her generals, and the Saiarks. Meanwhile, Queen Mirage learns about Cure Lovely from Deep Mirror and now wants her eradicated... Blue continues on to say that the Queen despises love and anything else considered to be a positive emotion before adding that Hime's kingdom is being invaded by them. Which makes Hime spiral back into hopelessness as she can't understand why she still lost, even though she got a partner and a friend. She decides that she shouldn't be a pretty cure if all she ever keeps doing is losing, but the others try to cheer her up and encourage her. But it fails and Hime runs off instead. Megumi attempts to keep up with her but is unable to due to how fast she runs and notices how much more moss the city is gaining... Meanwhile, Yuko discovers a confused Hime and gives her a honey candy. However, they do not talk very much and Hime runs away after accepting it. Ribbon apologizes for Hime's behavior before Megumi points out that Hime is very lucky to have someone like Ribbon, who always worries about her. This makes Ribbon cheer up and she tells Megumi to use the PreCards Blue gave them in order to locate Hime. So with using it, Megumi transforms into a detective and is able to locate Yuko, asking her if she has seen Hime, describing her appearance to her. After she confirms it, Megumi keeps going and soon locates the wrapper from one of Yuko's honey candy, then sees Hime up ahead. Before she can run away again, Ribbon stops her and Hime claims that she will never be able to defeat the Saiark because she's afraid. No matter how many times she tries, she can never overcome it. However, Megumi claims that no matter how much fear she has, Hime never has once before given up, despite how many losses. So she insists that Hime should try one more time and claims she needs her to fight alongside her too. This works and Hime feels better now, then suggests that they need to make a good pose for their team now and head up to the rooftop where the Saiark is now. They transform and stop just for a second to discuss their awesome poses before a bunch of Choiarks surround them! With a Lovely Punch they are able to disband them while Namakeruda orders the Saiark to attack. Cure Lovely assigns Princess to purify the Saiark, while she fights and gets the Saiark wounded. As she hears this, Princess begins to be panic and worry she may screwu p again. But after much struggle, Cure Lovely wounds the Saiark with Lovely Heart Destruction. Cure Princess regains hope and purifies the Saiark with Blue Happy Shoot, and Namakeruda leaves! With this happening, Lovely and Princess become happy while Princess celebrates her first win. The girls then change back to normal and they watch Mao as she goes to her mother. It's then Ribbon produces two PreCards and puts them into the book she carries while discussing what will happen once every single card has been put back into it. Then the girls make a promise with each other to fight the Saiarks together! Major Events * The following attacks are used for the first time: ** Blue Happy Shoot ** Princess Tornado ** Lovely Punch ** Lovely Heart Destruction * The Choiarks and Deep Mirror make their first appearance. * The news about Blue Sky Kingdom's destruction, and the appearance of Axia appears for the first time. * Dual transformation appears for the first time. * Princess beats the Saiark for the first time. *Sagara Hiroko appears for the first time. Trivia * Cure Dream appears this time in the opening to greet the 10th anniversary of Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cures * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Dream (only on the opening) Mascots * Ribbon Villains * Queen Mirage * Namakeruda * Saiark * Choiarks * Deep Mirror Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Mao * Sagara Hiroko Gallery Cureprincesscard.jpg|This episode's ending card. Hcpc.axiaboxopened.PNG|Axia box opened. Hcpc.deepmirror.PNG|Deep Mirror appear for the first time Hncp02-mirage01.jpg|Queen Mirage with an assistant Vlcsnap-2014-02-09-11h37m55s78.png|Cure Lovely attacks BlueHappyShoot.png|Cure Princess attacks MegumiDetectiveChange.png|Megumi as a detective thanks to the PreCards CureDreamHCPC.png|Cure Dream says her 10th anniversary speech HappinessChargeCureeDream10years.png|"Kettei!" - Cure Dream's catchphrase Wall hapi 02 1 S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper, from Pretty Cure Online. Hcpc02wall.jpg|This episode's wallpaper collection. Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes